1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension device, and more particularly to a tension device for tensioning the chain of the bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chains are rotatably coupled between two sprocket wheels. For multi-speed bicycles, a tension pulley and a guide pulley are provided for tensioning the chain of the bicycle. However, the pulleys may not be rotated relative to the chains such that the chain may become loose when the chain is shifted from one of the sprockets to the other sprocket.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chains.